Talk:Hull
Revert I'm not sure I understand that last revert. There was still a see also section, but the addition of the Hull enhancements section was much more exact. Jaf 02:37, 28 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf :The Hull Enhancement section was replacing the See Also section, and even removed an item from the list. Hull Enhancements was not an addition, but replaced what was there, while removing content. --OuroborosCobra 02:41, 28 June 2006 (UTC) ::You clearly didn't scroll down and see the whole page. Allow me to revert your edit so you can see what you removed. Jaf 02:42, 28 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf Talk:Auto-regenerative hull I did run through of transcripts and found no references to this terminology whatsoever. --Alan 23:43, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Then I think it's best we merge it with hull, where we can make a small paragraph. Comments? - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 23:55, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Second. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:03, 2 May 2007 (UTC) The only potential reference I can find to this is from , but in addition to the hull, the referenced encompassed all ship's systems. --Alan 00:05, 2 May 2007 (UTC) talk:Hull breach I would like to add some quotations. Quotations I got from watching a forgotten episode of Voyager. I forget which. "Hull breaches, five through ten."Hull breaches five through ten. Hull breach on deck 15. --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm - could be a lot of eps... maybe ? --- Jaz 07:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) It's not "Year of Hell" I'm sure. --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about a game for Star Trek where they use quotations very much similar to what they use in Starcraft: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft_unit_quotations#Science_Vessel --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I would love to see Blizzard Entertainment (Blizzard made Diablo II and StarCraft) do something like that for Star Trek. See StarCraft unit quotations. I'm pretty sure the quotation about Hull Breach is from "Timeless". Correct me if i'm wrong. --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::The only reference to "hull breach on deck 15" is in the episode . "Hull breach on deck fifteen, section twenty nine alpha. Emergency force fields are off-line." - Tuvok - and the quote or the scene isn't very memorable anyway. — Morder 07:46, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed, no need for a quotation if it's simply "hull breach on deck whatever". --- Jaz 17:59, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Are we allowed to use USS Voyager quotations from www.chakoteya.net for Memory-Alpha quotes?--Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 18:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::The quote or the scene isn't very memorable but it is canon. Minutiae. --Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 18:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the exact quote from Tuvok on the Bridge: TUVOK: Hull breach on decks five through ten.--Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 18:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :We try to only use quotations if they bring a certain significance to the page, that couldn't really be brought to the table otherwise. So for example, we might have used a quote from Tuvok talking about hull breaches if it provided an excellent summation of what a hull breach is or why it's significant. Similarly, we might included it if it was a pivotal or memorable moment either in the Star Trek narrative or in the development of a particular character. My feeling is that this quotation doesn't satisfy any of these. Maybe you want to put it on your user page instead? --- Jaz 07:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Talk:Structural integrity This article is still missing a category. Ideas? – Tom 09:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe Category:Energy? I'm not sure.--31dot 10:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) According to the definition it is a term which noticed the strenght of the hull's energy, so it might be Category:Slang or a part of Military parlance ? – Tom 11:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hull related articles merge Like hull breach and hull stress, this article (structural integrity) could be merged with Hull and expand the latter one enormous. Currently it is just a "list" and we are lacking ideas for categories for the three articles. All three could be included as subsections and the terms left as redirects. – Tom 11:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) : Merged --Alan 16:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) : Also included microfracture. --Alan 18:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC)